Steps For Seduction
by static shakedown
Summary: Oneshot. If this seduction was going to work she couldn’t be meek or submissive. She needed to come up with a game plan and she needed to act on it. ChihiroxMinato.


**A/N—**Sorry if this is confusing but the _italics_ can represent—Chihiro's thinking, Chihiro's writing, or plain ol' _emphasis _on a word. ( ^___^;)

**Disclaimer—I don't own Persona 3 or any of its characters.**

**- - - **

**Steps For Seduction**

**- - -**

Chihiro was very nervous. All her weeks of studying had led her to this one test of strength and endurance.

_Seducing Minato . . ._

She berated herself for blushing for just thinking about it. If this seduction was going to work she couldn't be meek or submissive. She needed to come up with a game plan and she needed to act on it. With a renewed sense of determination she scribbled Steps For Seduction in her delicate handwriting at the top of a page in her notebook . . . only to quickly scrunch the piece of paper in her palm and toss it on the floor. _I would never live this down if my mom walked in and read that title_. This thought lead to Chihiro looking abashedly at the door. She never locked her door, but she also really didn't want anyone surprising her while she's trying to set up a strategy for seducing a boy. She got up and silently angled her door so that it was almost completely closed but a slither of her room would be visible from the outside. She then moved to sit on her bed, resting her upper body against the frame's headboard. This way she could continue writing without the threat of someone reading over her shoulder and she would have time to quickly put away her notebook if anyone walked in to the room.

S.F.S. she wrote this time as the title to the second sheet.

Now she had to recall all the possible scenarios she had studied form her various shoujo manga and romance novels she had recently read for tips and examples or possible scenarios.

_1. Damsel in distress—in need of comfort after something bad happens. Examples include near death experiences, being held hostage, or almost being raped._

She tapped her pen against her notebook while thinking about the first scenario. This would be difficult to pull off because she needed another person. She worried her lower lip while thinking of all the boys she had any sort of association with. Minato appeared in her head first . . . _and the only other person would be Hidetoshi._

_Another student council meeting had just ended and before Hidetoshi could start to leave, I quietly call out to him._

"_Ah! . . . Odagiri, c-c-could I please speak to you . . . alone?" I squeak out the last part. _

_Hidetoshi momentarily gets a look of surprise and glances between me and Minato who was sitting next to me._

_With nervous eyes I also turn to Minato. "Ano . . . c-c-c-can you wait f-for me outside? . . . at the gate, maybe? S-S-So we can walk home together."_

_Minato nods and lightly squeezes my hand for a second before stepping outside. After, my hands subconsciously began fidgeting with the metal spiral of her notebook as the room clears of all the remaining student council members. I steal a furtive glance at Hidetoshi only to see him still looking at me intently and so I quickly look away again. I try in vain to hold down the blush that was spreading on my cheeks but when I place my palm on them they still feel warm. When I hear the last person slide the door close I audibly gulp and my eyes meet Hidetoshi's again._

"_You wanted to talk to me?" His voice held more curiosity then suspicion at this point._

"_Yes." I pause. "A-ano, about t-that . . . "_

_Hidetoshi's face grows concerned and he draws closer to me, lightly placing his hands on top of my fidgeting ones._

"_Are you okay? What's the matter?"_

"_Well . . . "_

"_Is it about Minato?" Hidetoshi again draws nearer._

"_Y-yes—"_

"_Did he do something?"_

"_No, more like I need to do something." My face warms up again. "A-a-actually I need you to do it since I couldn't possibly d-do it myself."_

"_What is it?"_

"_A-about that . . ."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I need—" The words get caught in my throat._

"_You can tell me." He again looks at me with empathetic eyes._

"_I need you to rape me!"_

Chihiro hastily scrunched up the paper and threw it as far as she could away from her bed, her face burning from all the heat that was rushing to her face. All the mental preparation in the world wouldn't be enough for her to be able to handle such an embarrassing situation. Trying to erase his stunned face out of her memory, she pulled out another sheet of paper.

_Okay, nothing involving other people._

_2. Place yourself in a compromising situation (e.g., "accidentally" falling on top of him, trip and let him catch you in his arms, drop something and bend to pick it up in an exaggerated fashion, et cetera)._

Chihiro gave a sigh of relief. She could actually do this! And it wouldn't involve her dying of embarrassment either, which was always a plus. She could unbutton her shirt collar a little and bend closer to him when they're studying together, or she could easily pretend to fall since she did it all the time anyway. The more she thought about it, the more she thought they were within the boundaries of reasonable circumstances. She tore this sheet out of her notebook and placed it near her on the floor. She could start a pile of possible scenarios and pick the best one later.

_3. Distraction—If trying to keep something a secret from a boyfriend, try to distract them from figuring out what's going on by placing yourself in a compromising situation (see number two) or by being especially forward._

The one again was conditional. If she wanted to seduce Minato as a distraction she'd need something to distract him from and besides her plan to seduce him, she didn't have any worthy secrets. Then again, she could always fake having a secret in hopes that it would pique Minato's curiosity and that could have the same result.

_He might still want to know the secret afterwards, though. And who knows how he'd react if he found out the truth?_

This wasn't going as well as she planned. So far all she had was one immodest plan and two nonsensical ideas. Was she being to narrow-minded and pessimistic about what she could or could not do to win Minato's heart?

_. . . More like his body._

Her cheeks flamed as she reflected on her last this thought. It seemed silly to her suddenly to try to plan something like this. She should just live in the moment and let nature run its course. She smiled lightly and closed her notebook, setting it on the floor. She scanned around her messy room to search for her latest romance novel that she was almost finished with. She found it strewn on the floor in the far corner of her room and went over to pick it up before going back to her bed. She was lost in the story in which two teenagers were skipping chemistry class to go to the janitor's closet when suddenly Minato's voice broke through her imagination.

"Wow, your room looks like a pigsty. It's always spotless whenever I come over."

She was startled to attention by Minato's voice _in her room unannounced_ only to see him bend and pick up one of the scrunched papers she had tossed away minutes prior.

"Your mom let me in, I hope you don't mind," he casually added as he grabbed the paper.

In what seemed like a slow motion movie scene, Chihiro let out a cry of protest, carelessly threw her book to the side, and ran to stop him from unfurling it. She snatched the paper out of Minato's surprised grasp just in time.

"I can't see it?" Minato asked with a very cute pout, a little taken aback by Chihiro's reaction.

"N-no . . . " she squeaked. After pausing in thought for a moment she tossed the paper over her shoulder and leaned in to give him a kiss.

His expression changed from confused to stunned but then melted away as he closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around her.

_I guess plan number three works._

". . . It's a secret," she whispered almost breathlessly after pulling away.

_- - - _

**A/N—**All right, was the ending stupid/cheesy? It was the best I could come up with. I love Chihiro~~ :]


End file.
